Call for back up
by simonanderson
Summary: After an incident leaves Haruka injured Keitaro finally decides to get help and hire on an assistant manager for a short period. Seta calls one of his old acquaintances traveling through Japan to provide the much needed help until Haruka returns. Chap one uploaded


**Call for backup**

Everyday Keitaro had been able to put himself back together. Punched into orbit or slashed by ki attack over a mistake that never happened. They were his friends despite all their bad points until Haruka had been sent to the hospital. It happened when Kitsune and Naru were coming from school. He was cleaning the hot springs until both had decided just to go for a strip and dip. Before he could tell anyone that he was cleaning as the sign on the front was not enough he was sent flying in the darkening sky. Sailing through the air as the left side of his face throbbed in pain he could feel the flight to be a short one. Shifting his body throughout the air he made sure to see where he would land. The tea shop came in to full view as the lights on the second floor went out. Feeling the roof shatter under his momentum his landing was less destructive then he thought not even breaking to the shop below.

Checking himself for injuries he fished along the wall for a light switch worried about the lack of sound. Flicking the small switch up he soon turned to see something he wished he would forget. The roof was almost completely destroyed with pieces of tile littering the floor. On the ground in her futon Aunt Haruka was soaking in a small pool of blood. Finding the phone he quickly dialed the ambulance before rushing to clear debris. Until her body was stretchered he couldn't do anything except focus. Turning to see the various limbs at disturbing angles noting bad breaks with the small pool of soaking in to the tatami. Feeling to find no pulse after trying every point he could remember.

"Aunt Haruuuka!"

He woke himself screaming at the ceiling while his body shook with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Feeling some light in the dark room he could barely hear the words. All of it was just a deafening white noise that stunned him. Tears began to fall as he began to rethink his position as manager. Watching the many memories in his mind he could feel tons of emotional baggage crush his heart. A thought crept in to his mind, but the question of how to get it to fruition. If Granny Hina found he needed help Kanako would be sent. The girls nor Kanako could handle each other he needed backup that could. An assistant who could defend themselves as he got chores done while not being so hormonal that it was a girls dorm someone who was needed until his notice otherwise.

Coming back from the hospital Keitaro was set on finding someone to help. Haruka had been hurt badly. Despite her being stable it did not help the fact that all this happened because of him. His mind corrected the thought it was not his fault as it was the girls who sent him flying. Turning in to the tea shop he realized he could know what had happened until her return. No one should know what had happened. Haruka would want to explain that herself.

Back at the house.

Shinobu was worried, very worried usually Keitaro made his way back for breakfast. Today he was gone while the other girls ate answering all her questions with how he must have caught a jet stream before landing.

Lunchin was much easier to make when Naru called to tell how. Keitaro talked with the teacher only to leave when the bell rang. Shinobu was happy he was well enough to show and hoped at dinner that he would appear. The pit in her stomach wouldn't fill no matter what logic she could apply to the situation. Setting in to her work she couldn't figure how things would be so different.

That evening Keitaro sat back from the cafe table looking back at the wall he was proud of himself. Call after call lead to leads while bills got paid. Paper work was confirmed by the hospital that his aunt was healing faster then expected and the pest part was their was someone coming in to be interviewed. Seta knew of an old friend traveling to Japan on vacation that could use some part time work. Describing him to the kanrinrin he spoke of how they met on another trip in a large park. If the description matched even halfway then he would get the backup needed fast. From the archaeologist contact was made as well as info passed without any problems. All he could hope was that he could be seen without alerting the girls. Noting the clock he rested in the chair for a quick nap before the interview.

Pain, that was everything he remembered. Every punch, every kick, every landing every cry of perversion, every ki attack and it all haunted him. In order while he could not change the out comes it still hurt to have a girl he cared for and commit such things. Having people commit some of those actions. People he called friends doing it cracked his heart. During a mental argument that was beginning to pick up he could feel the table shake as the older man came in to view.

Peering up the first thing he noticed was the size of him towering at what seemed two meters plus. His body was large from the broad shoulder straight to his legs which he guessed were the size of his waist.

"Seta told me you needed help, I do have some questions though."

Ready for any problems with demands he was happy to know that all he wanted was food, room, and board with little for spending money. Thirty hours a week until the contract was finished was agreed upon quickly.

Everyone was getting restless at the house without their manager. Naru told what she could glean to the others until was beginning to forge a plan on how to find him. Until a thought came to her, the tea house wasn't checked yet it had been a long time since Haruka's last visit. Walking out the door she could hear the phone ring in the distance. Halfway down the stairs she was being called to return by the young Shinobu saying how he just called to say that he would be back with a new employee. Leaving instructions on the extra placement for dinner he told how he had things to handle so he would be out until then.

Beginning to worry a little as the thought of someone else working in the dorm mirrored the emotion when he was coming in. Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru felt like they had to remove whoever the help was by making it so bad the only chance to escape was to quit. As the table was set Su and Shinobu wondered what kind of person would be coming up. The faith was in their landlord that they would not be perverted or disgusting. He had to have some of the same skills with the ability to bounce back from many of the physical attacks. Wondering of how many times he had flown through the walls due to a misunderstanding. Letting the curiosity get the better of her she asked her friend to finish so she could wait outside.

Feeling the breeze in her hair in the sunset of the normally bright spring day. Everything seemed off in her mind as Haruka had been conspicuously absent for a few days. She would at least stop by once until, looking down in the direction of the tea shop the tarp showing the silhouette of the ruined south side. Walking the down the stairs she wanted to check in on the older Urashima only to find her manager and his new assistant leaving the tea shop. He dwarfed her sempai easily looking more like an older giant from a fairy tale. Walking up to her it was easy to see the exhaustion on his face. Making their way up to her the large man was telling something that made her sempai laugh. It had been a while since she had heard that, and in listening to him laugh her gut feeling tuned in to more of a positive one.

"Konichiwa, Ms, Shinobu. The name is Richard and I am the new assistant manager."

Shaking his hand did the true feeling of being dwarfed came up as his hand grasped hers for a shake. His arm was bigger then her waist and she was surprised that people could ever grow so big.

"Now Rich, once we get inside you cannot say why I suddenly decided to hire someone. The other tenants will press you for information. Haruka should be the one to explain so defer it away you can."

"Sempai, Naru and Motoko-san are unhappy that you didn't show up for the meals recently."

Smacking his head against his forehead, Keitaro forgot the problems of bringing another male in to the dorm. Motoko was sure to challenge him to get him out quickly.

"Rich, I forgot about Motoko. You are going to be challenged by our resident swords woman."

Looking in his bag he pulled a small black rod only about a foot long that could extend and close to a size he could put in his pocket.

"Rules?"

"Hand to hand combat and either blunt or practice weapons with grappling allowed. Please try not to injure her."

"Is she responsible for Haruka.?"

"Partly, but please she can take her own battles."

Walking back up the stairs Keitaro could see a more serious glint in his eye. Shinobu suddenly felt very afraid for everyone if he was going to fight Motoko he would need something to even the field. Going to the dinner table everyone was hushed while the three remaining seats were coming through the door. Removing their shoes in place for socks. No one uttered a word until everyone had been seated.

"Everyone due to a situation that has come up I have hired an assistant manager so I would you all to meet, Rich."

Gesturing to the large man had gotten a mix of emotional responses that both men caught. It only took Motoko something of a second to start talking only for the large man to interrupt.

"Miss, I understand you have a habit of challenging then to prove your own strength. I also have it on good authority that you treat the manager to my left as a practice dummy."

Enraged at being read so easily she could only grasp at her bokken while he continued.

"So if you wish, after this delicious meal you and I have a match which if you win. I will leave but if I win then not only do you stop attacking the management, you will have to agree to pay for any damages to the inn."

turning a grimace in to a confident smirk she agreed with the rules Keitaro predicted before heading out to the outer deck. Everyone else made the chatter with the blonde girl with the bluenette squealing how there was going to be another show. Leaning close it took a moment to hear the manager give his words of encouragement. Finishing his plate he took his bag off to what would be his room. Exuding confidence Keitaro pulled out his resume seeing if there was something he overlooked to help divine the outcome.

As fast as everyone could they did their remaining chores before making their way up. The swordswoman was ready on the far side when her opponent stepped through. Urashima sat on the far side knowing the odds were not in the favor of the older man. Despite being confident enough to unpack the special ki attacks would throe most off guard. Knowing that he guessed it would be her first move. As soon as both feet hit their marks she began to pull at the bokken.

"Boulder cutting strike!" she cried letting loose the vertical wave of energy towards him. The moment of hearing flight never came as he opened his eyes two metal rods were hold in a defensive cross. It was a look of surprise before one of determination came over her. No means pretty he simply moved forward one step after every attack. When he got withing striking range her attempt was soon stopped as the rod made contact with the bokken. Splinters shot from their impact while the broken wood she committed to a high jump past him. Going airborne she was thinking of her next attack when she found him running her way before contact blackened her vision.

All watching sat in shock as the older man got up from the tackle while his opponent was on the ground unconscious. Running up to her friend as the victor collapsed the long rods against the floor.

"So I guess I win?"

Taking a package from his pocket she was soon roused with a look of disbelief. She had been beaten by someone not trained at a dojo allowing him to stay. Now she had to apologize.


End file.
